Start a scandal? why gladly
by Strawberry Emily
Summary: What happens when a certain potion master's daughter lusts for a certain very rich and powerful wizard? what happens when this wizard finds out? LM and an original character.Rated M for future scenes


Chapter 1:Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Selena 

'What about him?' asked Hermione.

'Well it's just I...I...well...I you know, I'm **_attracted_** to him...'

Hermione's eyes widened, she wasn't quite sure she understood.

'You know...attracted to him...sexually'

Hermione's jaw dropped. It felt as though it had just detached from her mouth and fallen right through the floor.

After a long pause Hermione continued the conversation:

'Selena...I mean no offence...I can understand how some people feel that way towards others but...' Hermione paused again, almost as if afraid to say his name

'Lucius Malfoy?' she whispered harshly and looked around to make sure no one was listening in; but the Gryffindor Common Room was quite empty as everyone had already gone to sleep.

Selena chuckled at her friend's reaction to her confession. Although she could understand; for her confession was a bit...well bizarre.

'I can't help it Hermione...When he speaks there's a whisper behind it that says: "Come to me...feel me...fuck me"'

Hermione frowned at the word.

Selena just flicked her long black hair and staring into space, she continued:

'His eyes are in themselves little moving watches, hypnotizing instantly...and sometimes I just can't control myself, I just have to look down at his trousers and it seems so big and I just want too...'

'STOP NOW' Hermione did not want to hear any of that, it was...disgusting.

Selena laughed at herself, she must sound so silly.

'Sorry I didn't mean to say so much...'she quickly apologized; After Hermione said nothing, she continued:

'It's just I'm sure he'll be coming to the school tomorrow to see Draco in the hospital wing I mean that Bludger did hit him badly...and knowing my luck, we'll run into him while we visit Ginny and I'm afraid that I'll just not be able to control myself and jump on him and rip his clothes off, I had to tell someone'

Hermione suddenly laughed, deciding not to take the whole thing so seriously.

And they left it at that, and started chatting about Random things such as what they would do when they left the school after this year and the curse that that girl who was jealous of Ginny hit her with.

'Erm...Herms? Please don't tell Harry about the Lucius thing, he'll be really mad at me...Ron will just think I'm gross and laugh at me and well...above all, don't let my father find out...he'll flip...'

Hermione nodded, she had no intention of letting Snape know what was going on inside his daughter's head; she wasn't even curious as to how he would react

He was moving his hands all over her body.

Selena felt her nipples harden as his hands brushed against them gently.

He started to pull her clothes off and she felt a wave of excitement go through her.

She brushed through his long white blonde hair and kissed him briefly.

_Lucius_

She began unzipping his trousers and suddenly he started yelling...

'Selena! WAKE UP!'

'What are you talking about Lucius' Selena muttered

'YOU'RE SCARING ME WAKE UP!'

Suddenly she opened her eyes and found herself in her own bed looking up at Parvati Patil who was looking down at her with a horrid expression on her face.

'What's wrong' she asked

'You were groaning and it was weird' answered Parvati, still in shock.

Selena blushed and quickly looked around, her eyes searching for Hermione.

She found her sitting on her bed putting her shoes on.

'So shall we go visit Ginny then?' asked Hermione saving Selena and giggling a little bit; she had known exactly what Selena dreamt of.

A/N: Sooo tell me what you think, Flames welcome  I know it's not very good though, it's still the beginning. Next Chapter: A Visit to the Hospital Wing, I guess you can guess what happens...kind of...hehe

Btw if you're wondering about Selena's mother/Snape's wife...let's just say Voldie killed her...haha sorry cant think of anything else. And If you're wondering why Selena's in Gryffindor, her mother was. I'll leave the rest of her mother to your imagination 


End file.
